


Need

by Bloodrose84



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First Time, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodrose84/pseuds/Bloodrose84
Summary: "Tell me what you need. Anything you want. I'll do it."**Only a very brief NSFW bit, it can easily be skipped without affecting the story**





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Something to try and cure me of my writer's block on another fic I'm working on. Hopefully it works!
> 
> I've marked the NSFW paragraph with *** in case anyone wants to skip it.

It was quiet.

That was the main thing Aziraphale noticed when he walked through the front door of Crowley’s flat. How quiet it was. Not that he was expecting any particular noise – considering the flat was empty – but it had that calm, oppressive quiet one finds in churches and libraries and waiting rooms; the kind that forbids anyone to break it and says to some ‘you are not welcome here’.

He shouldn’t be here.

They’d just stopped Armageddon, he should be happy. But his shop was gone, his books, everything he owned, just…gone. And now here he was, in the flat of his hereditary enemy.

And it was quiet.

He glanced over at Crowley, who seemed to be watching him carefully from behind his sunglasses. He seemed to have been watching him carefully the whole bus ride home; as if Aziraphale were an animal he wasn’t quite sure was friendly.

“So. Here we are.” He said, trying to sound jovial.

“Here we are.” Crowley replied. He took off his sunglasses and placed them on a small table beside the door. An awkward silence fell. Aziraphale looked around aimlessly, trying to find something to talk about, to break the silence. He came up empty. And Crowley was still _watching him_.

“I suppose we should-“ he began, but was cut off in surprise when Crowley suddenly crossed the distance between them and embraced him. He stiffened for a second and then relaxed into the hug – the first one they’d shared as far as he could remember. To his embarrassment he suddenly felt tears springing up in his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the back on Crowley’s jacket, forcing his emotions back under control. Once he was sure he wasn’t going to break down, he relaxed his hold and pulled back. He offered Crowley a small smile.

“Aziraphale. Are you alright?” Crowley’s voice was surprisingly gentle.

Aziraphale breathed out slowly through his nose. “No. Not really.” He said softly. Crowley closed his eyes briefly as if in pain, then his hand slid up Aziraphale’s back until it was resting on the back of his head and he gently pressed a kiss to the angle’s forehead. Aziraphale closed his eyes again, fighting back more tears.

“Oh, my angel.” Crowley murmured against his head, “I’m so sorry.”

“I’ll be ok.” Aziraphale said quietly, pulling away. Crowley let him go.

“Can I do anything?”

Aziraphale swallowed. “No. Thank you.”

“I mean it, angel. Tell me what you need. Anything you want, I’ll do it.”

Aziraphale stared at him. “You would, wouldn’t you?”

Crowley blinked. “Well…of course.” He said, as though it should be the most obvious thing in the world. And maybe it was.

_“…alright, I’ll do that one, my treat…”_

_“…you’re lucky I was in the area…”_

_“…stopping you getting into trouble…”_

_“…little demonic miracle of my own…”_

_“…I’ll give you a lift, anywhere you want to go…”_

_“…we can run away together…”_

_“…wherever you are, I’ll come to you…”_

Throughout all of time Crowley had been there, saving him in every way Aziraphale could think of. And he’d consistently pushed him away, denied him, denied _them_…and why? For what? For a group of angels with an agenda and a God who didn’t seem to give a damn. And here was Crowley, the enemy, the being he’d loved for such a very long time, watching him with such tenderness and sincerity and suddenly it was all too much. Before Aziraphale really knew what he was doing he stepped forwards and gripped Crowley’s face, bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. The demon’s lips were soft and surprisingly cool and Aziraphale thought they were just perfect. Crowley jolted in surprise and pulled back, confusion evident on his face. One hand was gripping Aziraphale’s arm and the other was flat against his chest as though he wasn’t sure whether he should be pushing him away or pulling him closer.

“Angel?” he asked uncertainly.

“You said you’d do anything.” Aziraphale whispered.

“This isn’t exactly what I had in mind.” Crowley replied quietly, his eyes locked on Aziraphale’s.

“Be with me. Please. Just for now, just for tonight, just…make me forget. Please.” His gaze dropped to Crowley’s lips and back up to the yellow eyes. “I want you. I need you. Please, Crowley. Let me have you.”

Something seemed to fracture behind those eyes as he talked but before Aziraphale could think about it, Crowley was kissing him. It was slow and sweet and astonishingly tender, until Aziraphale tangled his fingers in Crowley’s hair and swiped his tongue across the demon’s lower lip and suddenly it wasn’t. Crowley let out a small, needy noise from deep within his throat and then Aziraphale found himself being pushed back, pinned against the wall as Crowley kissed him for all he was worth. Aziraphale surrendered himself to it; let his senses be overwhelmed by Crowley. All that mattered was him; his smell, his taste, the sounds he was making…Aziraphale wanted more.

“Bedroom.” He murmured against Crowley’s lips. He felt the demon hesitate and for a second he thought Crowley was going to end this; but then he was gripping Aziraphale’s jacket and pulling him down a hallway, stumbling blindly, not breaking the kiss. They entered Crowley’s bedroom and the demon pulled away, looking into Aziraphale’s face.

“Are you sure?” He asked gently, eyes smouldering.

Aziraphale hesitated, then slid Crowley’s jacket from his shoulders. “Yes.” He replied, pulling the demon towards him into another searing kiss. They quickly divested each other of their clothes and tumbled onto the bed.

********

Crowley seemed to be making it his mission to kiss every inch of Aziraphale’s skin he could reach, moving down his body. Aziraphale gasped, arching his back, and Crowley glanced up at him before taking him into his mouth. Aziraphale swore quietly, hand tangling in Crowley’s hair as he worked him with his sinful tongue. Heat was building low in his abdomen as he burned with pleasure and he knew he wouldn’t last long if this continued.

“Stop, stop, stop.” Aziraphale gasped. Crowley lifted his head.

“Ok?”

“Yes, perfect, just…” he pulled Crowley up, kissing him hungrily. “I want you inside me.”

Crowley moaned. “You want…? Really?”

“Please. Please, I need you, I need to feel you…” Aziraphale was aware he was babbling but honestly he didn’t care. A quick miracle from Crowley and he was slick and ready, and Crowley pushed his way inside agonisingly slow. They both gasped, adjusting to the sensations, and then Crowley was moving; slowly at first and then picking up speed. Aziraphale angled his hips, guiding Crowley to that sweet spot. He grasped Crowley’s face and kissed him, messy and desperate and then before he knew it he was spilling his release onto his stomach.

“Crowley.” he moaned.

The sound of his name on Aziraphale’s lips seemed to be enough to tip the demon over the edge. He cried out, burying his face in Aziraphale’s neck as he climaxed. Aziraphale clung to him, pressing fierce kisses onto his neck as Crowley rode out his orgasm.

********

Crowley blindly turned his face and kissed him – all tongue and teeth and heat. When they broke apart, Crowley rested their foreheads together before withdrawing and turning away, flicking a hand to miracle them both clean. Aziraphale frowned at his back.

“Crowley…?” he was sure he’d seen unshed tears in the demon’s eyes, and when he sat forwards he saw Crowley hurriedly blinking them away. He gasped. “Oh, my dear, what’s wrong?”

Crowley smiled at him. “It’s nothing, everything’s fine.”

“You’re crying.”

“Nah.” Crowley looked away again. “I’m not. Don’t worry about it, angel. How are you feeling?”

Aziraphale swallowed. He wasn’t entirely sure what he’d been expecting afterwards…to be honest, he hadn’t thought that far ahead…but he definitely hadn’t expected this.

“I’m not the one crying.” He said softly. “Did I…? I mean, are you…?” He laid a hand hesitantly on Crowley’s shoulder. “Talk to me.”

Crowley put his hand on top of Aziraphale’s and squeezed gently. “It wasn’t what I expected.” He said at last. Aziraphale froze, mortified, his cheeks growing hot. He started to pull back his hand but Crowley grabbed on, turning to face him, a hint of panic in his eyes. “No! No, I didn’t mean…it wasn’t _bad_.”

“Then what?”

Crowley groaned softly. “Please don’t make me say it.”

“If you don’t I won’t have the faintest idea what you’re talking about.”

Crowley’s eyes met his, finally, and he frowned. “I thought I could keep it physical. I’ve done it before, with humans, and it’s never felt…I’ve never…_love_.” He grimaced.

Aziraphale closed his eyes, embarrassment flushing his whole body. He pulled his hand back again and this time Crowley let him go. He twisted his fingers together anxiously. “I’m sorry.”

Crowley blinked. “What’ve you got to be sorry for?”

“I shouldn’t have asked that of you. It was selfish.” He sighed. “You’re all I have left. I needed to feel you with me.”

“Just for tonight.” Crowley said softly.

“Yes.” Aziraphale looked up at him. “I never meant to make you uncomfortable. I never meant to let you feel…well.” He cleared his throat. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault I…_let_ me feel? Hold on, what do you mean, let me feel?”

Aziraphale braced himself for the inevitable fallout. “How much I love you.” He said quietly. There was a heavy pause.

“How much _you_ love…? I was talking about...” Crowley was staring at him in disbelief, and then before Aziraphale could say anything else Crowley’s lips were pressed against his, Crowley’s body pushing him to lie down; pressing him into the mattress. Aziraphale’s heart leapt, his arms automatically wrapped around Crowley, pulling him closer as he returned the kiss. “Say it again.” The demon murmured against his lips. “Say it.”

“I love you.” Aziraphale whispered. Crowley made a small keening noise.

“I love you.” He echoed, pressing kisses along Aziraphale’s jawline. “I love you. I love you. My angel, my Aziraphale, I never thought…” he pulled back, looking down into Aziraphale’s eyes. “How can you love me?”

Aziraphale swallowed. Crowley was looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing in creation; like he couldn’t believe he was real. Had he looked at him like that before, and Aziraphale just hadn’t noticed?

“How could I not?” Aziraphale said, stroking the side of Crowley’s face. The demon leaned into the touch and smiled before kissing him again, softly this time. He rolled off Aziraphale and lay facing him. Aziraphale turned onto his side so that they were facing each other, so close he could feel Crowley’s breath on his cheek.

“Not just for tonight then?” Crowley asked with a smile. Aziraphale laughed softly.

“Not just for tonight. If you think I’m letting you go now you’re sorely mistaken.”

“I guess we can’t die tomorrow, then.”

“Definitely not.” Aziraphale smiled. “In fact, about that…I think I have an idea…”

And so he explained his idea to Crowley, nestled against him, and they talked and they argued and they kissed and they talked some more. And by the time dawn had started to creep in through the windows a plan had been finalised and an angel and a demon, hereditary enemies, lay sleeping in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure I'm happy with this, but hey - it came to me and I wanted to write it down!


End file.
